veteransoftheempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Raijin/BackgroundTrivia
Lore Pandas. A race of highly intelligent bears that aren't part of the Empire, but their nation wouldn't exist without the help of the Solsworn in ancient times, so they're allied since then. They brought gunpowder to the Empire, showed them the advantages of steam technology and are generally considered one of the most gifted people regarding technology. At least, in older times. Two centuries ago, the Panda Warlord Morock tried to turn a part of the Empire into Panda land with the gruesome violence of the Panda-technology. It was such a horrifying slaughter that the Pandas declared that they will never utilize their technology again, becoming a race that is proud about their hard work on the fields and in the simple workshops. Of course, losing their former identity created many monasteries where the Pandas want to find a way of spiritual salvation every Panda would be pleased with. One of these monasteries is the "Harmony of Body and Mana", where monks learn to manipulate mana and be part of the world's magic flow. But the disease was stronger than their art of manipulation and the monks fled to solitude so they couldn't get infected by it, but that way just led to a different disaster: Some Duskbringer broke out of their dimensional prison just near the Pandas and they got defeated swift and painfully. Only a single Panda monk named Raijin managed to escape certain death because he was on his mission to collect herbs in the meantime. When he returned, all he could see was the slaughtered bodies of his friends and all he could sense was the taint of demons. Filled with wrath and revenge, he let his mana run wild unconciously, making his fur stand up due to the sudden jolts of lightning filling the air near him. In that moment, Raijin awoke to the powers within him. He was unable to regenerate his mana by natural means anymore, but instead, he could use his hatred as a catalyst to not only regain mana within a short time, but also use that mana to create small electric shocks within his body to sharpen his senses and fight as fast and fierce as the heavenly wrath itself. After gathering all the informations he would need, Raijin travelled to the Prime Gate, ready to fight for the Veterans and to avenge his fallen comrades. Everyone who tries to stop him will experience first-hand why Raijin calls himself the Storm Incarnate. Changelog to * **Now slows enemies hit by % for 1 second. **Cooldown reduced from to 07/07/2015 * **Now destroys trees 20/06/2015 * **Current mana to damage ratio reduced from 8% to 3% 19/11/2014 *Now have bonus magic resistance, scaling with levels 25/10/2014 *Added }} Trivia *Raijin's fun name is JoJo. *Raijin was initially teased with a hero page, with a blacked out portrait and the letters in 2/3 of the words in his tooltips and his title replaced by "?". *Raijin has the lowest base attack time of any hero in the map.